The present inventive technology, in embodiments, includes effective and efficient methods and systems relating to automatic slide staining in sample processing. Automatic slide stainer systems may be used to process a diversity of stains on various samples perhaps even simultaneously under computer control. Various staining procedures have been developed over the years to highlight various cellular or extracellular components of samples. Histochemical stains may employ chemical reactions to color various chemical moieties. Immunohistochemical stains may employ antibodies as probes to color specific proteins, perhaps through enzymatic deposition of a colored precipitate. The stains may therefore require the addition and removal of reagents in a defined sequence for specific time periods at perhaps even defined temperatures. Sample processing in immunohistochemical (“IHC”) applications, for example and in other chemical and biological analyses may involve one or a number of various processing sequences or treatment protocols as part of an analysis of one or more samples.
In preparation for sample analysis, a biological sample may be acquired by known sample acquisition techniques and may comprise, for example in IHC applications, tissues generally or even in some applications one or a plurality of isolated cells, such as in microarray samples, and may be presented on a sample carrier including but not limited to microscope slides. Furthermore, the sample may be presented on the carrier variously and potentially in some form of preservation.
Even when performed automatically, there have been inefficiencies in past systems. Attempts have been made to automate sample processing to address the need for expedient sample processing. However, such previous efforts may not have fully addressed certain specific needs for an automated sample processing system. Shortcomings of conventional technologies relating to sample processing systems may include: the lack of a dependable system recovery, the lack of optimal reagent mixing in an automated process, the lack of efficient and effective slide cleaning, and perhaps even the lack of adequate detection of various aspects of an automation system.
Past efforts such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,736 to Drbal et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,593,787 to Feingold, U.S. Pat. No. 7,400,983 to Feingold, U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,531 to Rhett, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,264 to Rhett, each hereby incorporated by reference herein, may not encompass the various advantages and other combinations of features as presented herein.